criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Peak at Death
A Peak at Death is the thirty-fifth case of the World Edition and the third of East Asia. It is set in Kathmandu, Nepal. Plot Previously on Criminal Case, Mako identified the author's IP address to be in Kathmandu, prompting the World Police Agency to go there. However, at the top of Mt. Everest, sherpa Aaadarsh Yadavas' head was found with only his head impaled at the top of Mt. Everest. Throughout the investigation, numerous events happened, two of the more notable ones involving a drunk Ricky finding the cave where the author published chapters from and where Aaadarsh's body was, and having Tenzing Wangdi hack into the WPA database. Despite the lead in the investigation and the setback, careful investigation found the killer to be a Canadian business magnate named Maxwell Bentley. It was revealed that Maxwell had plans to build an amusement park on top of Mount Everest, but Aaadarsh protested against Maxwell, noting that it would be a dangerous location for a park. However, Maxwell wanted Aaadarsh to see how beautiful the park would be, so he decapitated the sherpa and impaled his head at the top of the mountain so he'd be able to view Nepal similarly to how one of the amusement park's customers would view Nepal. Remembering that Maxwell suffered from mental problems, Ricky didn't hesitate to ship Maxwell to trial. In court, Maxwell told Judge Beaurigarde that Aaadarsh was a roadblock in the way of another successful amusement park, but Cosette noted that many of his parks were in horrible locations, such as the Niagara Falls. Maxwell, angered, replied that Cosette was just like Aaadarsh and people like her were the reason he committed such graphic murders. This shocked the whole court, as Maxwell revealed that it was a ritual of his to murder someone before opening an amusement park. Consequently, Cosette informed Maxwell that a lifetime sentence in a psychiatric ward was the judgement Maxwell deserved. Following Maxwell's incarceration for grand homicide, a book page was mailed to the Nepalese WPA headquarters. Marco's analysis of it revealed that college student Rin Sakazaki had a family member who was "oddly different" as compared to anyone else. Rin told them to back off and to stay away from her family. Later investigation revealed that this family member who was drastically different was Izumi Sakazaki, Rin's aunt. She referred to Izumi as a witch and a devil, as Rin's grandmother would teach her children how to use plants to their benefit, but instead Izumi used them horribly, killing Izumi's father, resulting in her "exile" from the family. Rin hoped that the team never meets Izumi, as she said that Rin's uncle went to meet Izumi and claimed that she was doing horrible things with plants. Meanwhile, an encrypted tablet was found at the secret cave. Mako's analysis showed that an account titled the Shadow's Strangler wrote the blog chapters and that all of them were written; it was just a matter of time until they were published. Additionally, Mako confirmed that they had left a surprise for the team at the mountain lodge. There, a flyer was found that said that Druk was necessary for a chapter's inspiration. After Marco's revelation that Druk was the dragon on the Bhutanese flag, the WPA went to Bhutan. Stats Victim *'Aaadarsh Yadavas' (found with only his head impaled at the top of Mt. Everest) Murder Weapon *'Leg Hold Trap' Killer *'Maxwell Bentley' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks chhaang *The suspect wears hiking boots *The suspect is skilled with navigation Appearance *The suspect wears a sapphire Profile *The suspect drinks chhaang *The suspect wears hiking boots *The suspect is skilled with navigation Appearance *The suspect wears a sapphire Profile *The suspect wears hiking boots *The suspect is skilled with navigation Appearance *The suspect wears a sapphire Profile *The suspect drinks chhaang Appearance *The suspect wears a sapphire Profile *The suspect drinks chhaang *The suspect wears hiking boots *The suspect is skilled with navigation Killer's Profile *The killer drinks chhaang. *The killer wears hiking boots. *The killer is skilled with navigation. *The killer is male. *The killer wears a sapphire. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Mount Everest. (Clues: Victim's Head, Footprint, Faded Pocket Watch) *Autopsy Victim's Head. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks chhaang) *Examine Footprint. (Attribute: The killer wears hiking boots) *Examine Faded Pocket Watch. (New Suspect: Maxwell Bentley) *Interrogate Maxwell Bentley about his pocket watch at the murder scene. (New Crime Scene: Mountain Lodge; Prerequisite: Pocket Watch revealed) *Investigate Mountain Lodge. (Clues: Locked Smartphone, Faded Backpack; Prerequisite: Maxwell Bentley interrogated) *Examine Locked Smartphone. (Result: Smartphone) *Analyze Smartphone. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Liao Di Yuan) *See what Yuan is doing in Nepal. (Prerequisite: Smartphone analyzed) *Examine Faded Backpack. (Result: Victim's Backpack) *Examine Victim's Backpack. (Result: Selfie Stick) *Analyze Selfie Stick. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Yash Rai) *Talk to the victim's friend about Aaadarsh's death. (Prerequisite: Selfie Stick analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Secret Cave. (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile of Stones; Available at start) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is skilled with navigation) *Examine Pile of Stones. (Result: Disturbing Drawing) *Examine Disturbing Drawing. (Result: Clear Substance) *Examine Clear Substance. (New Suspect: Rin Sakazaki) *See why Rin drew a headless figure. (Prerequisite: Clear Substance identified under microscope) *Investigate Lodge Lounge. (Clues: Gun, Lodge's Computer; All tasks before must be completed) *Examine Gun. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00) *Ask Yash why he has a gun. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed) *Examine Lodge's Computer. (Result: Lodge's Computer) *Analyze Lodge's Computer. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Tenzing Wangdi) *See why Tenzing sent Aaadarsh a virus. (Prerequisite: Lodge's Computer analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Interrogate Tenzing about successfully hacking the WPA database. (Available at start) *Investigate Cave Entrance. (Clues: Locked Diary, Broken Locket, Bloody Pill Bottle; Available at start) *Examine Locked Diary. (Result: Faded Diary) *Examine Faded Diary. (Result: Diary) *Analyze Diary. (09:00:00) *Talk to Maxwell about his mental instability per Atticus. (Prerequisite: Diary analyzed) *Examine Broken Locket. (Result: Wedding Locket) *Talk to Yuan about her marriage with the victim. (Prerequisite: Wedding Locket restored) *Examine Bloody Pill Bottle. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (09:00:00) *See why Rin's blood was on the pill bottle. (Prerequisite: Blood analyzed) *Investigate Mountain Peak. (Clues: Leg Hold Trap, Chest; Murder Weapon registered: Leg Hold Trap; All tasks above must be completed) *Examine Leg Hold Trap. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Examine Chest. (Result: Blood-stained Jewel) *Analyze Blood-stained Jewel. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a sapphire) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Black Reminiscence (3/8). (No stars) Black Reminiscence (3/8) *Analyze Book Page. (12:00:00; Available at start) *Talk to Rin about her family. (Prerequisite: Book Page analyzed) *Investigate Secret Cave. (Clues: Plastic Pieces, Locked Tablet; Prerequisite: Rin interrogated) *Examine Plastic Pieces. (Result: Family Tree) *Ask Rin why Izumi's name is crossed out. (Reward: 20,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Family Tree restored) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Encrypted Tablet) *Analyze Encrypted Tablet. (12:00:00) *Investigate Mountain Lodge. (Clue: Faded Flyer; Prerequisite: Encrypted Tablet analyzed) *Examine Faded Flyer. (Result: Writing on Flyer) *Ask Marco what Druk means. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Writing on Flyer analyzed) *See what Henrik wants. (Available at start) *Investigate Lodge Lounge. (Prerequisite: Henrik interrogated; Clue: Lodge Amenities) *Examine Lodge Amenities. (Result: Concert Ticket) *Give the concert ticket to Tenzing. (Reward: Binary Hoodie; Prerequisite: Concert Ticket found) *Move on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in the World Edition Category:East Asia